


Shipping Address

by RocketQueen14



Category: youtube - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, I bet you're wondering if I really manually typed all those character tags huh?, I made a really bad post on Twitter that was basically this so I just went with it, Well I'm a bitch like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketQueen14/pseuds/RocketQueen14
Summary: Cioccolata ships Sorbet to La Squadra, but things don't turn out the way they should.





	Shipping Address

It was late in the night when Cioccolata got done encasing Sorbet part 36 into its gel casing. Throughout the wee hours of the night, he worked diligently and patiently not to harm these fragile body parts. Ironic, given his profession.

But he knew that all of this would pay off in the reaction. When La Squadra understood what their snooping did, they'll never cross the boss again!

Because if they kept going, then Cioccolata and Secco can't go in for a sneak attack lol.

Cioccolata wiped his arm across his sweaty forehead before getting the brown paper wrapping. Wrapping it like it was a Christmas gift, Cioccolata wrapped Sorbet part one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, are you still reading these numbers, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, and thirty-six elegantly.

"Holy shit the author actually typed all of that. That's dedication," Cioccolata noticed. Deciding to spare the author for another day, he took out a sharpie and wrote "punishment" on the first Sorbet part. Then, realizing he was Italian, crossed out "punishment" and wrote "punizione" in its place.

Sticking address labels he sloppily made haphazardly on each Sorbet part, he began to yawn. When the last one was stuck, he decided to join Secco in their little rat bed made of styrofoam and paper plates.

He was going to sleep like a baby tonight, dreaming pleasant thoughts of La Squadra's reaction to their bad behavior.

.........

In whatever buttfucking state I'm introducing this rat Youtuber in, thirty six packages arrived at his door.

When he heard the doorbell, Logan Paul rushed to the door, expecting a pizza. He had his camera with him since he vlogs everything.

"Sup Lo-GANGSTARS-" He paused his introduction. He saw thirty six packages by his door. Squealing like a pig, he brought them into his mansion. Putting his camera on a tri-pod he began whatever intro he had (I don't know this because I am not a baby watching his videos).

"*Insert intro* It's UNBOXING TIIIIME!" His tounge wrapped around each of the packages like a Lovecraftian monstrosity. Using his saliva, he began to melt the paper packaging on each of them.

Logan stood up in horror. He saw the encasing. He saw the man, cut into thirty six pieces. He-

"HOLY FUCK MINT JELLO." The man began to lick the plastic encasing until Vento Aureo ended this is the shittiest thing I wrote and I don't like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one off to show that I'm not dead
> 
> Seriously, I've had a migraine, a sore throat, coughing, fatigue, the plague, hepatitis g, polio, rabies, Abbachio tea, and whatever else can live in a human body. 
> 
> Diavolo orders a pizza and my self indulgent pres story aren't dead guys but I might be!!!! :DDDD


End file.
